Things you shouldn't say
by dizzy-hope
Summary: Bella and her four brothers  Anthrax, Shula, Sage and Tanner  have run away from their world-the world of fares, and now the trackers are after them. When they come across the Cullen's, things get a little spicy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**The only characters that belong to me are Sage, Tanner, Shula and Anthrax. When the text changes to this** (_Hello, my name is...)_ **This means that they are speaking in** ** Italian**,** alright?**

* * *

><p>If Sage reminds the whole group that she is hungry one more time, i'm going to fly over their and kick her butt. For the past three month's, Sage, Tanner, Anthrax, Shula and myself (Bella) have been on the run from the high council; royal families that want to kill us. You see, we'er fares and they want to kill us because we will not stop using our powers that we were born with. We can control the elements, but the main reason they want us is because of me; i can control all of the four elements. Sage is fire; Tanner is water; Anthrax is air and Shula is earth. We've all been best friends forever, and now we were out in the world together-and none of us knows how it works.<p>

_"Where do we go from here?"_ Anthrax asked. Anthrax, Shula and i were the main leaders of our little cult. Tanner and Sage were a year younger, and there for kicked to the curb.

_"I suggest here,"_ i said, pointing out a place on the little map we had. "_It's small, out of the way and we can settle down or awhile before we need to move again."_

We all nodded and set off, flying high above the cloud clover until we decided to land in a small paddock a mile from Forks and walked along the road. A car beeped and pulled over. A short man, wearing a weird hat stepped out and gave us a once over. The wind told me not to be afraid of this man. His car had red and blue lights on top of it; who is he?

"What are you girls doing out here at six o'clock at night? You must be freezing!" He seemed concerned.

With the heat coming off of Sage and i (because of our fire abilities) we were fine, but we still had to keep up with the whole human thing.

"Yes," i answered clearly. When it came to one on one conversations, i was always the one to take control.

"Why don't you jump in and i could give you a lift to Forks?" He paused. "Two of you's will have to squish in on one seat, though."

"Thank you."

It wasn't until we were on our way to Forks-our second time of driving i a car-that he started asking questions.

"So, how old are all of you?"

Well, we were about 100. "Anthrax, Shula and i are 17, Sage and Tanner are 16."

"Ahhh, are all of you planning on going to the high school in Forks?" He asked in amusement.

School? Looking behind me, Anthrax nodded and i agreed. I would like to find out what this school was. "Yes, we will be attending."

"Who do you live with?"

"Um..."

He seemed to judge my response and he frowned. "Do you kids have a family?"

"No," i admitted after awhile. Something told me that this human was meant to look after people, and for that i was grateful.

He turned the car around and before i knew it, he was driving up a long dirt road, stopping in front of a beautiful building. Three stories and lightly painted wall's was all i could see, but from the earth, i could tell that this house belonged here. He stepped out of the car and we followed.

"What are we doing here?" My voice rose higher as the wind whispered thing's about the people living here being dangerous.

"One moment, please," he said, walking up the front steps. I knew i need to follow him, to find out what the hell he was planning on doing with us. But i didn't want my family to get in trouble.

"Wait here," i told them, walking forward. "I'll find out what's going on. Anthrax and Shula, look out for Sage and Tanner."

They all nodded and backed up a few steps. Righto then, it was up to me now.

"Um, excuse me," i called as i reached the top of the stairs. The nice man was talking to a really handsome man, but at the moment, i really couldn't care less. I stood there, listening to there conversation with interest.

"Carlisle, i need a favor," the nice man asked.

"Name it, Charlie." His voice was so calm, reassuring-so why was the wind telling me to run?

"I found these five kids, they have no family-i think there homeless. Would you be able to look after them until i can figure some things out?"

Carlisle smiled. "Sure."

"Grate. I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon, OK."

"No problem," he responded with a light laugh.

Charlie turned to leave, with me right behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go sort some thing's out, but i'll be back tomorrow."

Hell no! "You can't leave us with them!" My voice rang through the forest.

"You'll be fine, i promise." His tone was so sincere, that all i did was step back from the car and watch him drive off. Us Fares weren't violent creatures, we'll trust anyone who we believe is telling the truth; our powers can tell us who to trust. But the wind was telling me to run from these people. Looking back at my family, i knew they needed to eat, sleep and bath. So i put on a smile and pretended like it was all alright. They could be teenagers for one night. I gestured for them to stay there for a second, while i lightly made my way up the steps to where Carlisle was staring at us in amazement.

"Excuse me?" As a fare, we are always polite; no matter what the situation.

"Yes?"

I hesitated, then let it all rush out. "Are you a nice person? Because we've met some not so nice people, and i don't want my family going through that again. Something is also telling me not to trust you, but for some reason, i know i can."

He looked at me like i was a science experiment. "Why do you think im bad?"

As if i would tell you. "No reason."

"Alright, then you's should come inside and get cleaned up," he suggested, moving aside and letting my family past. I stayed near Carlisle, keeping the elements close by-just in case.

* * *

><p>"<em>He seems nice,"<em>Sage said once we were all tucked in a big king size bed together. Tanner nodded in agreement.

I sighed. _"We're only here until tomorrow, so don't get attached. Plus something doesn't feel right about these people." _

_"We should just get some sleep," _Shula suggested.

As soon as everyone was fast asleep-and not sleeping after two days, i didn't have to wait long-i slowly stood up and made my way to the door. It was quiet and eerie outside the room. The hall way was long, big and dark. Surely no one would be up at this hour, i though as i summoned fire to me. A little ball of flames burned lightly in my hand and i let my feet drag me to the back door. The night air was so fresh, i found myself walking and sitting under a large oak, letting my eyes close. God i hope we were going to be fine.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Mmm?"

Some one was talking to me, but i was to out of it to give much notice.

"Hello?" The voice was velvet soft and caring, with a bit of amusement.

Slowly, i rolled over...and came crashing down to the ground. "Shit!" Grate, just grate. I came out here last night to keep watch and i fell asleep.

"Did you sleep in a tree all night?"

Uhgg. Again? Sometimes if im outside, i find my way to a tree and tend to sleep in it-earth abilities. Each one on us-my family and i-have trouble with different things, i have trouble with all of them. I nodded as i stood up and scrapped all the dirt off of me. Looking up, i froze in place; the guy i was looking at was beautiful. Bronze colored hair, light butter-scotch eyes and pale skin.

He reached towards me, looking confused. "What's your name?"

Before i could utter a word, Carlisle was standing at the back door. "Her name is Bella. She will be living with us for the next few weeks."

Weeks! Oh no were not. We need to keep moving. My head was spinning-where is my family? What time is it? I called to the wind, asking it to send a message to Anthrax: Meet me in the back yard with the rest. A few seconds later, a message came back: Be down in five.

"What are you focusing on?" The boy asked.

I didn't realize i was looking at the second story window where my family was. "Nothing, i need to ask you something very important, Carlisle." My attention was fully on him now. I could feel the trackers were close, maybe a hour or so away.

He frowned. "What?"

"If someone comes looking for me, tell them you never met me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just do it," i demanded. My family showed up at the back door and i waved them forward until they were standing behind me. Carlisle looked like he was trying to figure something out, then he looked over at the bronze haired boy. "What?"

"Edward and i believe that you's are in some sort of trouble," he explained.

I slowly backed up, pushing my family along with me. I laughed without humor. "Yeah, something like that."

"Bella," Edward said anxiously. He reached out and took my arm, something Shula and Anthrax didn't like so much. Being the only female out of my whole family, they kind of looked out for me. Shula called on the earth, the big oak tree next to us waving violently in response. Anthrax called the air, the wind whipping all our hair around.

"What's going on?" a voice called from a distance. Turning around, i came face to face with five more beautiful humans. Two blonde haired-one male on female-a really tall, muscly guy and a small pixie sized girl. They walked over and stood behind Carlisle and Edward.

"Nothing, we were about to leave," i announced. When Edward didn't let go of my arm, i let fire run flames along my body. Everyone-except my family-gasped in shock, but he still didn't let go. What the hell?

"How are you doing that?" Before i could answer his question, he-and the rest of his family-turned towards a point in the forest. I could tell my family was calling to there elements, trying to figure out what was going on. But because of my strong connection with each element, i didn't even have to call to them to know that it was to late-the trackers have found us.

"Sage, Tanner! Get out of here!"

"But-," Sage began.

"Now!" I cut her off.

Both of them ran into the forest, flying into the air as soon as they were under cover. Anthrax flew up into the oak tree, wind whipping in a ball around him. Shula sat cross legged on the grass, palms on the ground. Me? I ran forward, all the elements wrapping around me.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward called out as i passed him over head. Flying in front of humans wasn't the best idea, but i had no other choice.

"Leave her," Carlisle told him. "I think this is a fight she and her family have to fight them selves."

At that moment i was thankful for Carlisle. My feet landed on a tree branch, two meters from the hard dirt. Something moved from in my peripheral, jumping from one tree to another. Flicking my arm out, a large tree branch snaked out and hit him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Two more made a move, but Anthrax suffocated them long enough to knock them out. I set fire to one more, while Shula tied one to the ground with the roots of a pine tree. I was just about to throw a ball of flame at another tracker when something sharp hit my back. My ears rang and my sight went bleary; i was hit with a arrow.

"Bella!" Anthrax screamed, fighting with the five trackers surrounding. Glancing behind me, Shula had about ten on him.

"Edward..." i whispered," please help them." Then i fell to the dirt with a thump.

* * *

><p>I was aware of someone moving next to me, saying my name over and over. Anthrax, Shula, Sage and Tanner were trying to help heal me with the elements-i could feel it.<p>

Groaning, i rolled over to show them that i was awake. A sharp pain shot through my back and i gasped. Tanner tried harder with water to help with the pain-it worked. Water was the best at healing.

"Bella, are you alright? Do you need something to drink?" Edward was viable beside me, holding my hand. It felt good to have him there. I was suddenly confused over what i was feeling; my heart sped up as i looked at him. Was it love? I've never felt love before.

Shula pushed past him, holding a strange looking ring. "Here," he said, handing me the tiny love heart shaped silver ring. A little red ruby lay in the middle, surrounded by little flowers. It was very detailed.

"Thanks." As soon as i put the ring on i instantly felt calmer. Earth healing could only work on feelings. As fire and air helped the sole, but because this is not a spiritual problem, they were kind of useless. "And yes-i would love something to drink," i said, answering Edwards question from before. "And i would like to speak to you alone, please." I looked meaningfully at my brothers, who acted like they hadn't heard a thing. I sighed. "Guys, do you mind?"

"But, Bella-."

"No butts, OK? You listen to me-get out. I need speak with Edward alone."

Upset, they all walked out. Anthrax told me through the wind that if i needed help, call to him. Edward went with them, coming back a few seconds later with a glass of water. After setting it down on the bed side table, he turned towards me with a weird look.

"You know you owe me a very big explanation?"

I laughed. "I know. But i don't know where to begin. Maybe we should go down stairs and my brothers and i could talk to your whole family?"

"That would be perfect," he said, lifting me out of the bed. From all the healing that was going on, i felt as fit as a horse.

Once we were down stairs-the Cullen's sitting on one side and my brothers and i on the other, i decided to start with the basics.

"So, by now i am guessing you know that we are not human," i stated.

Anthrax put a hand on my shoulder. _"You can't tell them what we are!"_

_"They helped us, they deserve to know."_

He stepped back and took his place next to Shula, who was making sure Sage and Tanner were standing as far from the Cullen's as possible.

"Bella's right," the pixie girl-Alice-agreed.

"You speak Italian?" Sage asked, peeking around from Shula's arm.

"We all do. Hay, is that your real hair color?" She almost screamed."Y-yes."

"I love it-."

"Alice," the caramel hair colored female said-Esme.

"Sorry. Please, continue."

I smiled. "We do not come from the human society. We come from a old clan of fares, deep within the earths core."

"Fares aren't real," a beautiful blonde laughed-Rosalie.

Before i could speak, Tanner cut me off. "Neither are vampires."

"Tanner! This is no time to be childish," Anthrax chastised. Surprised, i closed my eyes and let water wash through me, telling me what it knew. Vampires, it whispered. Anthrax, i called through the air, Tanners right! They are the legend of blood drinkers our ancestors told us about! It can't be, he whispered through the wind.

"How do you know that?" Carlisle was on his feet, walking towards us. Shula stepped forward, expecting danger. The Cullen's reacted to that and rose. Anthrax and Sage moved next to Shula, blocking me from everyone's sight. Tanner hovered in the air above us. I really didn't want a show down. I could feel Shula was about to call to the earth-all my other brothers doing the same with their elements. This is not how it was meant to be. Screw politeness, this was childish. Putting all my anger into my powers, i created a large wall of fire between everyone.

"Stop!" The fire blazed out of control. "We have bigger things to worry about then who knows what race who is."

"Bella's right," Edward nodded. "Why don't we all settle down and figure this all out?"

Once the room was quiet and everyone had calmed down, i let the wall of fire drop. "OK. So where were we?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you can control all of the...elements?" Edward was still trying to get his head around the idea of having fares exist.

It's been two days since the trackers found us, and the Cullen's have been more then welcoming. Edward has not left my side, witch i liked. He made me feel something i hadn't felt in a while-love. He told me all about his strange life; about his family being vampires and how my blood called to him. For some reason it sounded OK to me, after all we are all out casts by society. Anthrax and Emmett were getting along really well-i hoped Emmett wasn't a bad influence. Shula hanged out with jasper, each telling one another how there powers to influence the feelings of other people worked. Sage was with Alice most of the time-witch surprised me. And Tanner hung around Carlisle, sharing stories of our past.

"Yes. It gets a bit tiring after awhile of holding on to the elements." We were walking along the wide river in the back yard. Edward had asked me yesterday whether i had feeling for him-and i said yes. Today he had slowly slipped his hand into mine, carefully making sure this is what i wanted. I nodded.

"Do you think you could call them now?" After i didn't answer he became anxious, but still curious. "You don't have to. It's your choice."

"NO, no. It's fine." Laughing, i lightly stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. He laughed as well. "What would you like to see?"

He thought for a while, then he pointed at the river. "Can you make the water move?"

I snorted. To easy! Raising my hand, i called to the water, asking it to lift from the flowing river. I waited till the water was in a ball, floating a meter above the the river before i looked up at Edward. He was staring in amazement at the large ball of water. I smiled. Flicking my hand to the side, i made the water split into two balls. It felt grate using the elements.

"That's amazing," Edward whispered.

Before i could respond, my throat felt like it was on fire and i coughed violently. My body heaved and i started to fall, but Edward caught me.

"Are you OK, Bella?" He sounded worried.

Disspit myself, i started laughing. "Don't worry"-cough-"i just haven't finished healing yet."

He looked relived. "Let's not push your luck," he laughed, walking towards the back door.

"You can let me down."

"I'm fine carrying yo-." He suddenly cut off, whipping his head towards the second story window. Before i could ask what was wrong, we were running-he was running-inside the house. It took all of five seconds to get to the second story, where Alice stood frozen. Sage was staring in horror. When Edward set me down, Sage took my hand and i told him to go find Anthrax, Tanner and Shula. This could not be good, and i didn't want my brothers out of my sight until i know whats going on.

"No," Edward suddenly whispered, glancing at me.

"I'm afraid so," Alice mumbled.

"What the hell are you's talking about?" My frustration showed in my tone.

"You don't need to worry," Edward assured me.

Oh yes it was! If this was something that could harm my brothers, i wanted to know. "Edward, tell me. Now!" Fire was brought to me from all my rage, burning my arms and sending little balls of fire into my palms.

"Alice just saw something about Jasper. Now please don't hurt yourself."

At the moment, i really didn't care that i liked Edward. This was not the time for him to be over protective. "Stop lying to me! If this is something that will harm my brothers, i want to know. Alice, tell me the truth," i demanded, staring Edward dead in the eye-daring him to stop her.

"She has a right to know, Edward." He nodded and she continued. "I saw twenty people with big sword made of fire running in the forest, two miles from here-in our direction."

Big sword of fire? Oh, God. "It can't be," i whispered. They were the high councils guards, the most fierce. The only reason they use them is to protect the royal families-or hunt people down. When they are used in hunting they get told to find- and to kill. There was no way out.

"What?" Edward gripped my arms.

"The red guards."

"What are 'the red guards'?"

"The guards of the royal families. Their only instructions are to find and to...kill."

Rage crossed Edwards face. "You are not fighting these people!"

"You aren't the boss of me!" We were so close to each other, trying to prove our points. "Anyway, you wouldn't know how to fight them-they aren't humans!"

"We can look after ourselves," he said, standing taller.

"And so can we. This isn't your fight."

"And im not going to let you go near them, so there is no reason for this conversation."

"Fine. When do you want u to leave?" I felt bad, because i know how much he did care for me. But at the moment, i was doing what was right for my family.

"You are going no where!"

"Edward," Alice butted in, touching his arm. "This is something she and her family have to face."

Edward shrugged away from her touch and walked passed me, saying: "Do whatever you want, but if you get into trouble, don't came crying to me."

"Edward..." But he was already gone. Anthrax, Shula, Sage and Tanner came up the stairs two seconds later, looking confused as hell.

"Bella, why was Edward in such a rush?" Shula asked, staring down the stairs.

"You don't need to worry. Shula, could you please go tell Carlisle i need to see him?" He nodded and left without a word. "Sage, Tanner, go out to the woods and see if you can find which way is best for us to travel."

"Are we going somewhere?" Sage asked.

"Yes." They left without another word, trusting completely in me. "Anthrax, i need you to come with me."

"What is going on? Where are we going?"

"I don't know where we are going, but we can't stay here."

"Why?"

"The Red guards are on their way." I waited until his expression was under control. "We're on our own. I am not bringing them here."

"Bella, we can help you," Alice said, taking hold of my arm. "Don't listen to what my brother said."

"I need to do this on my own, Alice."

Anthrax caught on to what i wasn't telling him. "Your going to fight them alone!" He asked.

"I am not putting you's in the middle of this."

"You are not going alone, Bella. We're in this together-we've always been in this together."

Looking into his eyes, all i could see was love-for me. What was i thinking? I couldn't leave them behind. Sighing, i agreed to the fact that we had to do this together. After talking to Carlisle and discussing us leaving because of the red guards, Esme all but threw a tantrum. Carlisle agreed with Esme that we should stay here and fight together. I reluctantly agreed-after all i would be safer for my brothers to have the shelter of the house. Edward still hadn't come back, even after five hours. Alice said the red guards are going to wait till the following day to attack.

We started preparing the night before the attack. Shula asked the trees to make a wall and keep watch for any movement made by the red guards-they complied. Anthrax and Tanner combined their powers to make a wall of ice behind the trees. Sage lit the ground up-Esme almost had a heart attack at this one, but i knew Sage had control over it. Me? I just told them what to do, keep them in line. When it comes down to the fight, i would be the most strongest.

The Cullen's sat on the veranda all night. My brothers slept in the lounge room while i stayed outside. I didn't know what i stayed awake for-the red guards or Edward. When the sun came up, my hopes that he would come back to help us vanished. The tree's told Shula and i that they were on there way, about five minutes from attacking.

"Stay together and watch each others backs!" My voice rang across the field. As soon as i spoke a arrow shot through the air and landed at my feet. If they wanted to fight dirty, so could I. A long bent shape of fire formed in my hand-like a bow-and a long straight stick shape in my other hand-an arrow. I shot it where the other arrow came from and watched as a guard fell from a tree. They charged us all at once, slashing at the walls. When they got through, the Cullen's charged them head on. I stayed where i was, flicking my wrist and watching as my arrows shot them through the head. Sage had made her own sword of fire and was fighting on of them. Tanner trapped four in a ball of water, waiting until they lost all air. Anthrax was floating above the house, wind whipping. And Shula was half way up a tree, bending the branches and whipping people with them. I thought we were winning, but i was wrong. Alice was wrong. There wasn't twenty of them, there were hundreds. They all dropped from the trees, snatching my brothers from the arms, so they couldn't use there powers. The Cullen's reacted by charging them, but as strong as they might be, they can not stand the power of the elements. Alice was trapped with jasper in a cage of fire-as was the rest of them.

"Leave them alone!" I thrashed against the hold on my arms and the girl that had me pulled tighter. "Ahhh," i yelled in pain. Tears streamed down my face.

"Bella!" Some one called, but i was already being hauled off into the forest. Edward.

"Help them, Edward! Help them!"

* * *

><p>I was woken up by metal sliding against metal. My chains rattled as i tried to sit straight. It's been two days since the red guard captured me from the Cullen's house. Edward had listened to me-my brothers were safe. I was the only one they took.<p>

"Time for trial," laughed Alex. We were friends back when we were little, but as soon as he got this job-warden of the jail-we broke apart.

"You discus me," i spat.

Ignoring me, he reached down and unlocked my wrists from the chains. "Be grateful you even have a trial, Bella. Most people die straight away for the things that you have done."

He walked me out of the prison and into the building next to it that held the trial. They didn't even give me time to change, so i was still in the black jeans and green singlet that Alice had gave me. The six inch heels felt uncomfortable to walk in. I didn't even try to break free or fight my way out with my elements. This wasn't the human world anymore and i would be taken down in a heart beat.

The leaders of the high council were present, seated on a long table at the front of the room. One single chair stood before them-my chair. Rows and rows of people sat behind my chair, staring as i walked in. I kept my head high, looking them directly in the eye. Their were eight council leaders, five i knew because they were family friends and the rest i had no idea who they were. After everyone rose and bowed to the council, the trial began.

"Bella, you know why you are here," a red head girl i didn't know stated.

"Yes."

"And you know that you have broken several of our rules?"

"Yes."

She nodded and let some one else take over. Tom i realized. He was a good friend of my mothers. "Would you be able to tell us where Anthrax, Shula, Sage and Tanner are?"

"No." I was not ratting them out.

"You do realize that there is a high possibility that you could be given the death sentence?"

"Yes," i said without fear in my voice.

He sat back in his chair and watched my face. In my peripheral vision i saw Amy smile. We have been friends for a long time and me being a traitor hadn't changed that. "Would you please tell the council why you ran in the first place?"

"Because i believe all fares have the right to use the powers they were born with, and i wasn't the only one who thought the same."

"You know why we can't use our powers," Tom said.

"Yes."

"If the human world found out about us we would die."

That is so not true. "Yes." I paused, unable to stop what i said next. "But the way i see it, is that the fares have grown week. We need to fight back!"

"And how are we meant to do that?" This came from Amy. She smiled at me and nodded-she knew what i was planning to do.

"Like this." And a ball of flame shot from my hand and levitated in the air above Toms head. People yelled and dropped to the floor, the guards jumped up on me and put me in hand cuffs. "Stop fearing what you can control! Fight back!"

I was lead back into the jail and thrown in my cell. I was so screwed.


End file.
